


His Staff

by TeaRenQ



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), I'll add these later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRenQ/pseuds/TeaRenQ
Summary: When Jack pulls one too many pranks, he gets his staff taken away. When something bad happens, and he doesn't have his staff, what will happen? How will the Guardians save him? What will happen to Jack?





	1. Chapter 1

here you go.

Jack twirled, and performed an aerial backflip, spinning through the halls of the Pole, leaving trails of snowflakes and frost behind him. As he past the kitchen, he skidded to a halt, floating mid-air.

He smelled something delicious.

Jack crept into the kitchen, and snuck up on top of the fridge. He looked around, and saw elves scampering around, balancing trays of fresh, soft, baked cookies, carting them across the room. Jack noticed an elf setting down a fresh tray on the counter next to the fridge. Jack watched as the elf wobbled away, and he slowly reached over and grabbed a c-

SLAP!

Jack jerked back his hand in shock. An elf had slapped him! Jack looked up, seeing all the elves in the kitchen glaring at him. Jack hopped down from the fridge, and started to edge his way out of the room. As he reached the doorway, he dashed.

Right into the unmovable wall that was a very unhappy Russian man,

"Hey North… nice… weather?" Jack stammered. He gasped as North grabbed him by his arm, and stormed toward the control room. As Jack was pulled after him, trying to pull away and protest, but it was pointless. As North pulled Jack into the Control room, and slammed the door, Jack looked around, and saw the other guardians, all staring at him and North. Jack was shoved to the middle of the room by North.

"Jack? What did you do?" Toothina was hovering in the air, next to Sandy. Bunny was leaning against the wall next to the door. Jack looked back at North.

"Well, I'll tell you. He pulled one too many jokes. And I have decided on a punishment." North turned to Jack. Jack leaned on his staff, wondering what the punishment was going to be.

"Jack."  
"Yeah?"  
"Give me your staff."  
"What?"  
"For your punishment, your staff will be taken away for a week. Hand it over." North extended his hand. Jack clutched his staff to his chest and backed away, towards the door, just to bump into Bunny.

"I can't… You don't understand I-" Jack didn't finish his sentence, feeling Bunny yank his staff out of his grasp. Jack took a step back shocked, and watched as North took it, and the tucked it into his belt. Jack was shocked into silence, then shoved his way past the guardians, and leapt out the window. Of course, he didn't have much power without his staff, so he just lightly floated down to the ground, without flight. Jack tried to call to Wind, but it could only levitate him a few feet off the ground. Luckily, it could still whisk him along at the same speeds. Jack left the Pole behind, heading towards his lake in Burgess.

Jack landed on his lake, landing with a poof of snow. He plodded over to a tree, and clambered up into the lower branches, then settled down.

This was going to be a long week.

Just when Jack closed his eyes, he heard a nose. Jack opened his eyes, and then sat up, swinging from the branch to the ground, Wind carrying gently to the ground.

"Hello..?" Jack called out.

"Why, hello Jackson." A male voice echoed out over the lake. Jack whirled around, trying to find its origins.

"Where are you?!" Jack called out.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. I'm where you fell." The voice was coming from the lake. Jacks eyes widened as he realized what the voice meant. He skated over to the middle of the lake. The part of the lake where the ice was thinnest, the brittlest. It was where he had fallen in to save his sister all those years ago. Jack kneeled down, and looked into the ice.

He recoiled in shock, and reached for his staff.

Oh yeah. He didn't have it.

In the ice, was…

Himself?  
A replica of Jack smiled up at him, malice glinting in his eyes.

"What's wrong Jack? Missing something?" The spirit then banged its foot against the ice. It cracked, and Jack stumbled backwards.

"What… What are you doing?!" Jack watched as the spirit kicked out the ice, and rose above him, grinning evilly. The spirit then lowered to the ground, standing in front of Jack.

"Hey, don't worry. I just need to borrow your body. Just for a little bit."  
"What?! No! You can't d-"Jack couldn't finish his sentence as the spirit dived at him.

The world went white.

Toothina was sitting in Norths workshop, watching Baby Tooth messing around with the toys, when she heard a shout, and the door slammed open. Toothina whirled around, then calmed. Jack was standing in the doorway.

Wait… something was wrong with him. Jack was standing in the doorway, not seeing Toothina. He marched over, and reached towards…

Baby Tooth.

Jack wrapped his hand around her, and brought her up in front of his face, grinning evilly.

"Just the thing I need." Jack then turned, and ran out the door. Toothina stared in shock for a second, and then flew after him. Jack raced down the hall, passing elves and yetis. As Toothina passed Bunny and Sandy, who were talking to each other. As she passed, the looked at each other, then chased after her and Jack.

"What's going on?" Bunny yelled, Sandy making sand images above his head.

"Get Jack! He grabbed Baby Tooth!" Toothina pointed at Jack, who had disappeared into the control room. As the others rushed in, they saw Jack perched on top of the globe, with North watching, shocked. Jack saw the others enter, and smiled. As Bunny stepped forward Jack straightened.

"Uh, uh uh…" Jack shook his head, holding out his hand. "Don't want me to hurt this little fairy do you?" Jack held Baby Tooth carefully, avoiding her sharp beak.

"Jack... What's wrong?!" Toothina fluttered her wings.

"Oh… I just want my staff back." Jack shrugged. "Better hurry." Jack squeezed Baby Tooth, making her gasp for air. North hurried across the room, and lifted up his staff.

"Here! Take it!" North extended it. Jack dropped Baby Tooth, and swirled his hand, and the staff came to him. As it reached his hand, the blue swirls on it turned black, and the tip sharpened, turning into a lethal point.

"Thank you…"  
"Jack..?"

"I'm not Jack…" The… spirit tilted his head, and then grinned. "Jack is very… Busy right now."

"Where is he?!"  
"Oh… He's just a bit… under the ice."  
"Under the… his lake!" Toothina shot off, and flew out the window, leaving the other guardians to deal with the spirit. The other guardians looked at each other, and then turned to the spirit, just in time to see the spirit vanish out the window, taking Jacks staff with him. The guardians cursed, and then went after Toothina.

 

Toothina landed gently on the ground edging Jacks Lake, shivering in the cold wind. She looked around, not seeing Jack. Toothina circled the Lake, and heard a chirp. She looked up, and saw Baby Tooth, who she had brought along, flying in a circle above the middle of the lake. Toothina fluttered her wings, then lifted a good three to four feet into the air, and flew over to Baby Tooth.

"What is it, Baby Tooth?" Toothina looked around, and let Baby Tooth land on her shoulder, and chatter into her ear. Toothina leaned in, listening to Baby Tooth, and then gasped.

"He's beneath the what?!" Toothina started, then whipped around, and saw a familiar sleigh land on the ground on the edge of the lake. North jumped out, followed by Sandy, and lastly, Bunny, who was looking very green, and they all went over to Toothina.

"Did you find him?" North questioned, looking around Toothina.

"No, but Baby Tooth told me tha-"Toothina answered, only to be interrupted.  
"Where is he then?" Bunny topped his foot on the ice.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN." Toothina yelled, shocking the other guardians into silence. "Baby Tooth here," Toothina gestured to Baby Tooth who was fluttering over a clear patch of ice. "She told me that Jack is under the ice!" Toothina was about to continue, when she was interrupted again by a noise. She turned to Bunny to tell him of for interrupted her again, when she realized it wasn't coming from him.

Clunk.

Toothina looked down, and then gasped. Two hands were pressed against the ice, and between them was the face of Jack, pressed against the ice, looking up at them. Bunny pushed past her, and leaned down.

"Huh, Frostbite really seems to be in a bit of a pickle." Bunny rapped on the ice.

"Bunny! It iz not a time for Jokes!" North reprimanded the big bunny, who shrugged.

"Whatever. How do we plan to get him out?"  
"We could break the ice?" Toothina suggested, and then heard Jack bang on the ice, and shake his head, obviously saying not to do that. Sandy made a question mark above his head, and Jack Pointed at the ice, then himself, and then shrugged, obviously not being able to explain.

""Maybe we could hunt down… the Dark Jack?" Bunny shrugged.

"Dark Jack?" North looked bemused.  
"What? It's the best name I could think of." Bunny was cut off by the sound of Jack rapping on the ice, drawing their attention. The ice had frosted over, and Jack was drawing in the frost, a picture of his staff, and a question mark. Toothina frowned.

"Sorry Jack, he got it." Toothina watched as Jacks expression got grave. He drew a picture of the staff in two pieces, and a picture of him curled up on the ground.

"It'll hurt you if he breaks it?" Bunny tilted his head. Jack nodded, and then used his fingers to write out one single word

Hurry.

Jack then disappeared beneath the ice, which was frosting over quickly. The guardians glanced at each other, and then North ran over the lake towards his sleigh; Sandy created his Plane, and pulled the goggles over his head. Bunny ran and jumped into the sleigh with North, and gripped the sides, readying himself for the wild ride that was to come. After they all clambered into their rides, they realized Toothina was still in the center of the Lake, above Jacks patch of ice, Baby Tooth perched on her shoulder.

"Toothina, are you coming?" Bunny yelled across the Lake.  
"I'll stay here and watch over Jack." Toothina shooed them away with her hands. "You guys try to track down the Dark Jack!"  
"Okay, be careful." North then snapped the reins, and the reindeer bolted, pulling the sleigh of the ground, and they guardians disappeared into the distance. As they vanished into the clouds, Toothina sighed, and then petted the top of Baby Tooth's head.

"Guess we'll keep an eye on him, huh Baby Tooth?" Baby Tooth chirped in agreement, and Toothina turned back to Jack, only to stumble back in shock. The Dark Jack stood before her, admiring the staff. He looked up, and took a small step toward her.

"Why… Hello there, Tooth Fairy." He grinned, baring his teeth, which were as sharp as daggers.

"Why…Who are you?" Toothina drew Baby Tooth close, sheltering her with her hands.  
"Oh... I'm many things, I have many names. But you can call me… Jokul." The spirit tilted his head, watching her with curiosity in his gaze. "You care very much for him, don't you?"

"What do you…?" Toothina blushed, and shrugged, looking back at Jack.  
"Do you want him back?" The spirit gestured at the ice.

"Yes…?" Toothina edged closer to Jacks patch of ice.

"Here, have him back." The spirit brought his foot down, and the ice exploded. The spirit reached down, and grabbed Jacks hood, and lifted him up. Jack struggled weakly, hanging in Jokul's grasp, making noises of protest. Jokul then tossed him towards Toothina onto the ice. Jack slid on the smooth ice, and banged up against Toothina's legs. Toothina dropped to her knees, keeping one eye on Jokul, and gently picked up Jack, gathering him in her arms, drawing him close to her arms, releasing Baby Tooth from her grip. Baby Tooth flew up and fluttered around his head, chirping worriedly. Jacks eyes were slits, and he looked very exhausted. Toothina looked up at the spirit, then gently sent Jack down, and stood up, leaving Baby Tooth with Jack. Toothina took a brave step towards Jokul, leaving a few feet between them.

"Why did you give him to me?" Toothina gestured at Jack, who was lying limply on the ice, with Baby Tooth sitting in his hood, next to his neck.  
"Oh… maybe I was just feeling nice." The spirit shrugged. "Is that banned?"  
"Nice..? Aren't you like an evil spirit of something?" Toothina looked at the spirit curiously, watching as his face twisted, into a glare of rage. Why had that angered him..?  
"Just take him before I decide to take it back." Jokul spat.  
"What do you want from us?" Toothina knew that he wouldn't give something for free.  
"Oh, well if you're offering… I would like to keep this staff. It has great power." The spirit examined the staff, which was now black and sharpened.

"Keep it! Just leave us. Please." Toothina knew that Jack would be devastated about his staff, but she couldn't just the spirit trap Jack again.  
"Please, huh?" The spirit tilted his head.  
"Please..." Toothina begged, gazing up at the Spirit, who was towering over her.

"I guess I could. But beware, I will be back!" The spirit then rose into the air, and flew off into the clouds, vanishing from sight. Toothina looked back to Jack, and ran back over to him, and gently picked up Baby Tooth.

"Baby Tooth, go find the guardians. Tell them to come back to Jacks Lake. Hurry!" Toothina then lifted her hand, and Baby Tooth launched out of it, heading back towards the Pole. Toothina looked down, knowing that her wings couldn't carry the weight of both Jack and her. She rested his head in her lap, and he murmured something sleepily. "Shh, Jack… Sleep now, you're safe. We'll get your staff back." Toothina stroked his hair gently, and watched as Jacks eyes closed, and he fell into a dreamless sleep. Toothina sighed, and settled back.

She hoped the Guardians and Baby Tooth would arrive soon.

 

 

Jack opened his eyes and yawned, sitting up in bed.

In bed? Last thing he remembered was being trapped under the ice… The ice…

"No!" Jack jolted, and threw the covers off oh him, struggling out of bed. He was in his room at the Pole. Jack reached for his staff.

It wasn't there. Right.

Jack shook his head, and then continued on, running out the door, and down the hall, towards the Globe room. After a few minutes, he threw the doors open, panting. He was met with the stares of the other guardians. They were gathered around the globe, Tooth and Sandy levitating over the Globe, Bunny and North on the floor. They turned, and rushed to Jack, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Jack? You shouldn't be up so soon!" Tooth worriedly fluttered over Jack, Baby Tooth darting from her shoulder to Jacks.

"No! You don't understand!" Jack frantically waved his arms around. North put his hands on Jacks shoulders, holding him down.

"Jack, what's wrong?" North questioned. Jack looked up, fear evident in his eyes.

"The ice! I need to go back!" Jack struggled out of Norths grip, and jumped up onto the windowsill. The window was closed, and jack tore at the latch, trying to open in, but failing in his frenzy. Bunny ran up and grabbed his arms.

"Jack, what are you talking about?!"

"Jokul! He said…" Jack quieted.

"Who's Jokul?" Bunny questioned.

"The Dark Jack." Toothina explained.

"Said what?" North questioned.  
"He said he would snap my staff if I left the ice!" Jack cried out. "I need to go back!" Jack ripped his shoulders out of Bunny's grip, and ran over to the window tearing at the latch, opening in, and flying out into the swirling snow. Tooth gasped, as she made a realization.

"That's why he was so willing to give Jack back!" She muttered. Turning to the other guardians, she fluttered her wings, and called Baby Tooth to her. "We must hurry! I and Sandy will go after Jack, North and Bunny will look for Jokul. Let's go!" Toothina motioned to Sandy, and they flew out the window, Baby Tooth fluttering after them.

Bunny and North looked at each other, and then Bunny tapped his foot, opening a hole to his Warren, and dashed away, North heading over to gaze at the globe.

.

.

.

.

Jack landed roughly on the slick surface of his lake stumbling over to the crack in the middle of the lake. As he dropped to his knees near the edge, he heard a sound behind him.

Thump.

Jack turned around, and saw the sprit, Jokul. The spirit was holding his staff in a tight grip, and the staff itself…

It was ugly to say the least. Splintered edges, sharp lethal point at the end, and unflattering black color. Jack couldn't believe what the spirit had done to his staff. The spirit to a step towards him, and grinned.

"Oh, I see you've gotten out from under the ice? Now... what did I tell you would happen if you did that? I can't seem to remember..." Jokul tapped his chin in thought, and then snapped a finger up. "Oh yeah, that's right! I said I'll snap your pretty little staff here! Do you like the changes I made? Too bad they'll all go to waste…"

"Please! I'll go back into the ice! Don't break my staff!" Jack pleaded desperately

"Hmm. Tempting offer but…" The spirit then vanished. Jack looked around, but then froze when he felt a hand on his neck coming from behind him. "I think this time I'll keep you with me, just to make sure you stay put." The spirit pulled Jack to his feet, and laughed. "We'll have such fun together, I'm sure of it!" With that, Jack felt a rushing sensation, then blackness.

.

.

.

.

Toothina landed on the lake Sandy next to her, both about to run and help Jack, when Jokul was suddenly behind Jack, a hand on his neck. Jokul looked over at them, eyes widening in shock, but then he winked, evilly. He then leaned down and whispered something in Jacks ear, pulling him to his feet and then…

They were gone?

Toothina gasped, hands rising to cover her mouth. Baby Tooth fluttered around her and Sandy, chirping in distress. Sandy was rapid firing symbols over his head. Toothina then turned to Sandy, grabbing his small hand.

"We need to go back to the Pole!" Toothina Then lifted off the ground, and headed back, Sandy and Baby Tooth fluttering after her.

.

.

.

.

North had been watching the globe and Bunny had just arrived back from his Warren, when Toothina and Sandy burst back through the window, frantic.

"Toothina! What happened?!" North stared at the frantic fairy.

"Jack! Jokul! Disappeared!" Toothina was panicking.

"What happened, mate? (Can't do an Aussie accent either.) Bunny hopped over to join them.

"We had landed at Jacks Lake, and Jokul and Jack were talking, when Jokul grabbed Jacks neck, and then they just disappeared! Gone in an instant!" Toothina rushed out, supported by Sandy's images. North then whirled over to the globe.

"I have a way to find them." He headed over to the rows of buttons and switches under the globe.

"How? They could be literally anywhere on earth!" Toothina wove her arms around, Baby Tooth chirping in agreement.

"I put this in a while ago, but I can switch the globe so it will show us, guardians, and were our locations are, instead of out believers." North pulled a switch down, and the yellow lights flickered out, to show blue lights. Four were all in the same place, the Pole. And one lone blue light was…

"Is that…" Toothina gasped.

"Pitch blacks old hideout." Bunny gritted his teeth. "He couldn't be free… Right?" Bunny looked around at the others.

"I hope not." Toothina looked disgruntled.

"Let's go find Jack!" North headed over to the sleigh, the others following him. After they all clambered in, he took off, ignoring the retches and heaves of a certain six foot bunny behind him.

They would get Jack back.

They could only hope he was okay,

They should have checked the globe.

 

 

As the guardians stepped out of the sleigh, they felt a chill run down their spine. A few feet in front of them lay a wooden bed frame, splinters and jagged points jutting out dangerously. Beneath the bed was a dark hole.

Pitch's lair.

The guardians looked at each other, waiting for the first person to make the move. After a few seconds of silence, Bunny stepped forward (You know, I tried to write stept forward. That should be a word.) And stood next to the wooden frame.

"I may not like him much, but I won't let him get hurt. Let's go!" With that, the six foot bunny vaulted over the frame and into the vole, vanishing into darkness. After he went, the rest of the guardians vanished back down into the hole. They would find their Snowflake. (Aww 'w')

.

.

.

.

Jack jolted up, gasping for air. They last thing he remembered was Jokul grabbing his neck… Jack looked around. He was lying in a small room, no visible door or windows. Just a… box. He was on a small cot, with a flimsy grey blanket strewn across his lower body. Jack rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Jack..?" Jack froze. He turned his head, not wanting to see the owner of that shy little voice. He met the boy's eyes, and then scrambled off the cot.

"Jamie?!" Jack hurried across the small room to the little boy's side. He was in the corner, in a small ball, the reason Jack didn't spot the small boy at first. Jack swept the boy into an embrace, and felt Jamie bury his head in Jacks shoulder. "What happened? Why are you here?!" Jack pulled back, keeping both hands on Jamie's shoulder, keeping eye contact. Jamie looked up, tears glistening in the corner of his brown eyes.

"I was walking home from school, and you appeared in front of me… but it wasn't you. Your staff was weird, and you had black eyes. But then it grabbed me, and I woke up here. I was here for like five minutes, when you just… appeared." Jamie let go of his shoulders, and sat back.

"That spirit was Jokul; he stole my staff and… copied my body… I guess. The guardians should be looking for us, but without my staff… there's no way I can get us out. We'll have to wait for Jokul." Jack sighed and sat back down on the cot, patting the space beside him, gesturing for Jamie to sit down. Jamie wobbled over, and climbed onto the cot, leaning against Jack, leaning into his side, closing his eyes. Jack curled his arm around Jamie, and held him close, guarding him as he fell asleep. After a few minutes, Jack began to fill drowsy, falling asleep to the sounds of Jamie's snores. Jack slumped over, and rested his head on Jamie, both supporting each other's weight, curling up for warmth.

.

.

.

.

Toothina fluttered her wings nervously, Baby Tooth shivering on her shoulder. Bunny was leading the way down the hallway, North behind him, with Sandy and Toothina walking next to each other. As they turned a corner, Toothina heard Bunny mutter, and then he backed up, motioning the others back as well. As they all peeked around the corner, they saw Jokul floating along the hallway, and then he stopped. The guardians stilled, fearing he had noticed them, but then let their breath out as he turned. But then they gasped as he walked straight into- through a wall. The guardians remained peeking around the wall for a good minute of two, before Jokul floated back out. But this time… he had two people in tow. Jack and… Jamie.

Jamie! The little kid that love Jack! The guardians stumbled back, then pulled back around the corner and retreated back down the hallway a bit. They turned to each other, shock evident on their faces.

"He kidnapped Jamie?" Toothina whispered.

"We got to save 'im!" Bunny raised his fist.

"Yes, we will go find them, let's go!" North began to walk down the hallway. Sandy let a flow of images appear over his head, then followed North down the hallway, Toothina and Bunny going after them.

They would rescue Jamie and Jack.

.

.

.

.

Jack stumbled behind Jokul, wondering what he wanted. He hoped Jamie wouldn't get hurt. He snapped back into reality as Jokul stopped, and let go of their arms. They were in a large room, with a chair against the wall, and nothing else. Jokul walked over to the chair, and sat down, swirling his hand, causing the door to close. Jamie whimpered, and ran over to Jack, hugging his legs. Jack patted him on the head, and glared at Jokul.

"You want him to live don't you?" Jokul coolly questioned, staring at Jamie.

"Yes. I care for all children, but he was my first believer" Jack hugged Jamie to him.

"Well, if you want Jack was confused.  
"Yes. Shall we begin?" Jokul rubbed his hands together.  
"I… I guess?" Jack muttered.

"Let's start." Jokul waved his hand, and Jamie disappeared, to appear again, next to Jokul. "First test, you'll need this." Jack felt something hit his foot, and looking down, he saw…

A knife.

Jack had a bad feeling…


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's start." Jokul waved his hand, and Jamie disappeared, to appear again, next to Jokul. "First test, you'll need this." Jack felt something hit his foot, and looking down, he saw…

A knife.

Jack had a bad feeling…

Jack leaned down, picking up the knife, slowly standing back up, gripping the knife at his side, wondering what he would have to do.

"If you want me to hurt Jamie…" Jack trailed off, letting Jokul know that he wouldn't do it.

"Oh, no, no! I would never hurt an innocent child." Jokul grinned, patting Jamie's brown hair. Jack saw Jamie stiffen, fear evident in his hazel eyes. "But… If you want him to be set free, you'll have to do some tests."  
"Tests…? Like what?" Jack didn't feel too good about these tests.

"Well, if you're so eager to go, I'll just tell you test number one!" Jokul clapped his hands together. Jamie watched, trembling next to Jokul's throne. "Test number one! Stab yourself!"

"What?"  
"Oh, it's easy. Hurry up, hurry up. Time's ticking." Jokul pulled Jamie closer to the throne. Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it." Jack closed his eyes, and lifted up the knife. He kneeled down, and placed his left hand on the hard, cold stone floor. He lifted the knife over it with his right hand, the tip trembling. He brought it up, and…

He brought the knife down.

Jack screamed in pain, yanking the knife out of his hand, watching as the blood gushed from it, spilling over his hand. Dripping onto the floor. Spilling... flooding… now there was a puddle of blood on the floor, way too much then there should be.

Jamie's scream ripped him out of his daze, and jack reached down and ripped a part of his hoodie jacket off, and wrapped it around his hand, watching as it soaked up the blood. As his adrenaline faded, the pain began to set in. Jack winced, feeling the stinging pain in his left hand Jack looked up, and saw that Jokul had released Jamie, who was kneeling next to Jokul's throne, shock on his face. Jack dropped the knife, and heard it clang as it hit the floor.

"I've done your test. Now let us go." Jack demanded, glaring at Jokul.

"Ah ah… You've done one of the tests. I have three in total. Two left!" Jokul grinned. Jack sighed and then looked up.

"What's the next one?" Jack dimly heard Jamie yelling for him not to do it, but Jack couldn't let Jamie get hurt. He was an innocent child.

"Oh Jack. Why don't we talk for a little bit? Have a nice conversation? I am part of you!" Jokul rolled his eyes.  
"Part of me..?" Jack shook his head, clearing his mind. What did Jokul mean?  
"Oh you didn't know? Oh, awkward." Jokul gasped, a gasp that was obviously fake. "Well, let me explain!" He clapped his hands in excitement. "Well you see, all spirits have a dark side. Most of those dark sides are never seen, unless the spirit goes evil. But you see, you're a winter spirit. And winter spirits are different."  
"Different? What do you mean?"  
"Different as in, Winter kills so many each year, you're basically a murderer! So your dark side is always present!" Jokul grinned, watching horror spread across Jacks face.

"But why didn't you come out back then..?" Jack wrapped the cloth against his hand even tighter.

"Well, you see, I couldn't come out back then. But the day that I had come out, well… you were feeling hate. Towards your fellow guardians." Jokul grinned darkly.

"Hate? I would never do that!" Jack protested.

"Oh but they took your staff, did they not?" Jokul swirled his hand, and Jack saw his staff fly into the room, past him, and right into the hand of Jokul. Jack resisted the urge to run to it, to snatch it out of the filthy hands of Jokul.

"They did…" Jack realized it was his entire fault that Jokul was loose.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Jokul leaned back in his throne, crossing his legs, relaxing.

"Why are you in Pitch's lair?" Jack questioned gesturing around.

"Well, I'm here because it's such a good place to hide. Duh. I also like it down here."

"The guardians will find me."  
"Anything else you want to ask me?"

"What's the next test Jokul?" Jack impatiently brushed aside the question. Before Jokul could answer, a pile of bodies fell through the door.

"Tooth!" It was Bunny, yelling at Tooth facing away from Jack.  
"What? I was flying to fast and…" Toothina froze, and looked over at Jack, the puddle of blood on the floor, Jamie, who was huddled on the floor, and Jokul, who was proudly sitting in his throne, relaxed. The other guardians turned, and froze too.

"Oh… looked like your friends found us. A pity." Jokul shook his head, and before the guardians could move, he waved his hand, and the door way was blocked by a sheet of impenetrably ice, and before the guardians could charge him, he pulled Jamie up, and held the sharp point of Jacks staff to Jamie's throat. He felt the boy tremble in fear, and he giggled in glee. "You might want to stay away from Jack. He still has two tests, and we don't want little Jamie here to get hurt, do we?" Jokul smiled, his voice filled with cheer, but his eyes were filled with warning. The guardians stood against the door, and watched, not wanting to get Jamie hurt. Jack turned back to Jokul.

"What's the second test?" Jack ignored the questions of the other guardians.

"Oh, you'll need that knife again. Hurry on, go pick it up." Jack walked back to the small puddle of blood, and bent down, picking up the blood stained knife. He held it up, and turned back to Jokul. Jack dimly noticed that his feet were wet… stained with blood. Jack lifted his feet out of the sticky bloody puddle, and walked back over to Jokul, leaving bloody footprints behind him. He stood before Jokul, loosely gripping the knife. "Ok now Jack, you just have to do one thing."  
"What?"

"Hmm… well there's one thing you have two of. You only need one."  
"One what?" Jack felt a stab of fear.

"Jack, you only need one eye." Jokul grinned, and used his finger to draw a line across his left eye. "Hurry up now!"

Jack clenched his eyes shut, blocking out the protests of Jamie and the other guardians. Jack lifted his trembling hand, and felt the point of the knife tremble against his eyebrow. Jack took a deep breath. He only needed one eye.

.

.

.

.

Toothina yelled for Jack not to do it, watching as he lifted the knife up to his left eye, hand trembling. Toothina had to hold Baby Tooth back to keep her from flying to Jack. Toothina gasped as Jack brought the knife down.

Jack collapsed to the floor, screaming, blood spurting from his left eye. Tooth and the other guardians watched in horror as Jack lay on the floor, moaning, covering his eye with one hand, the other hand lying on the ground, wrapped with a cloth that was soaked through with blood. Jokul chuckled, and rose from his seat, pulling the staff back from Jamie's neck, and dragged Jamie with him, and he came to a stop, looming over Jack.

"Oh Jack… You have one more test. You ready, or are you going to say goodbye to dear Jamie here?" Jokul gestured to Jamie, who was trapped in Jokul's grasp. Jack rose up onto his knees, and then stood up, raising his head up to meet Tooth's gaze. Tooth gagged, and her hands flew up to her mouth. Blood was flowing down his face, and there was a large slice down his face, going right through his eye, which was looking to the left, glazed over, while his right eye was looking straight at Tooth.

'I'm sorry.' He mouthed, and then turned to Jokul.

"You said we're connected right?" Jack murmured, barely loud enough for the guardians to hear.

"Why yes! You're the reason I'm here!" Jokul grinned.

"If you put Jamie back near your throne I'll finish the tests." Jack glared up at Jokul with his one eye.  
"Hmm fine. Just remember Guardians, I can kill Jack here with a flick of a finger." Jokul pushed Jamie, and he stumbled backwards, landing on the steps of the throne. He curled up there, head peeking out, watching Jack, tears streaming down his face. Toothina glared at Jokul for scaring the child.

.

.

.

.

(Just saying for this part, I don't know anything about injuries of blood loss or internal organs :P)

Jack tore his gaze away from Jamie, and glared at Jokul through his fringe.

"Since we're connected… You can't exist without me right?" Jack questioned.

"Nope! This is why I really have no desire to kill you! I just enjoy torturing you, my little goody two-shoes side!" Jokul chuckled in glee, oblivious to Jack, who had reached over, and picked up the knife.

I can do this.

He raised the knife up.

I need to do this.

He brought the knife down.

I did it.

"So if I die… You die."  
Jack jerked as the knife entered his chest, but he didn't falter. He yanked it back out and stabbed himself again, this time in between one of his ribs. His body jerked, and his legs trembled, but he managed to stay upright, watching as Jokul's expression change from one of triumph to one of immense pain. The same expression Jack most likely had on his face currently. Jack ripped the Knife out of his side, letting a spray of blood out, and held it over his chest again.

Again.

Again.

Jack crumpled to the floor, hearing the pained screams of Jokul, who had collapsed next to him, clutching his chest, and the horrified screams of the guardians and Jamie.

It was worth it.

Jack stopped resisting, and left his eyes close. His heartbeat filled his ears, blocking out any other sounds.

Thump, thump, thump…thump…thump…..thump.

Jack smiled as his heartbeat slowed. He cracked open his eyes, and saw something that made him glad it was his last sight.

His staff had reverted to its normal state, no longer sharp and lethal. He felt himself being rolled over, and his staff fell out of his line of sight, and he was facing the ceiling and over him was…

Tooth.

-Ok break for a second. (Sorry ruining the moment) I don't put Tooth and Jack in a relationship, but he loves her like a sister. That good? 'Kay, back to the feels!-

Jack opened his mouth, trying to tell her goodbye, that he was sorry, that he would miss her, but his mouth was filled with blood, and all he could do was dribble the blood out of his mouth, and watch her expression of horror. Jack felt his body Jerking and convulsing, but he knew that soon they would slow, and his eyes would fade, and he would die.

Jokul would die.

Jack worried about Jamie.

It was taking too long too die.

Jack realized the knife was still in his hand, clutched tightly, covered in blood. Jack waited until Toothina turned away to yell at the other guardians, and he lifted his hand up…

And brought it down into his neck.

Jack convulsed, and heard Tooth scream, and a jumble of voices echoed around him. The world swam, and Jack fell back, lying flat on the ground and finally Jack…

Lay still.

The world faded.

His eyes glazed.

He couldn't see.

Couldn't breathe.

Couldn't say goodbye.

But he had defeated Jokul.

It had been worth it.

Jack felt the world fade, and then…

There was nothing. He was gone. Jokul was gone. The guardians were gone. Jamie was gone.

Jack had no regrets.

 

Toothina dropped to her knees, screaming, but the screams didn't reach her ears. She watched as Jack spasmed, and then fell still, the bloody knife jutting out of his neck. Toothina kneeled by his side, pressing her head to his chest, listening, hoping for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

Toothina felt a furry paw on her shoulder, pulling her away. Toothina turned to Bunny, and buried her head in his shoulder, tears streaking down her face, Baby Tooth sadly chirping on her shoulder. Bunny wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay Tooth…" Bunny soothed, leading her over to the door, where the ice had melted into a puddle on the floor. He led her through, and the disappeared from sight. North had picked up Jamie, and had carried the crying child after Bunny. Sandy was left to pick up the body of the Guardian of Fun. Sandy turned to deal with Jokul, when he realized the spirit had disappeared… Sandy concluded that it had joined back with Jack… Sandy conjured a cloud of sand, with Jacks body resting on top. He floated out the door, Jacks body following behind.

.

.

.

.

Toothina sat on a rock, perched at the edge of Jacks Lake. She and Baby Tooth watched as the sleigh and sandy landed on the beach next to her. They had agreed that Jack would prefer to be buried at his Lake, so they were here to hold his funeral. They had left Jamie at his house yesterday, agreeing not to let him see the funeral. He was too young. Toothina hopped of the rock, and stood as North, Sandy, and Bunny lifted the clear ice casket out of the sleigh, each taking a handle, they walked over to Tooth, and she picked up the front right handle, and they walked out onto the ice, knowing that Jack had made it think enough to walk upon. They walked over to the middle, were a hole had been drilled previously. Toothina gulped, looking through the clear ice, and Jacks lifeless body. The Yetis had done a good job cleaning him up, you couldn't tell that his neck had been stabbed, and he wore a new blue hoodie, and clean brown pants, with no shoes. Lying on his chest, with his hands wrapped around it, was his staff, which had reverted back into its normal state. Toothina felt the others laying the casket down on the ice near the hole in the ice, and Toothina gently set down her side of the casket with them. They straightened, and North stepped forward.

"We gather here today for the funeral of Jackson Frost Overland, also known as Jack Frost. He was the Guardian of Fun, and a fine winter spirit. He was an energetic soul, and I wish I could've gotten to know him better… He was like… Like a son to me." North finished, a tear streaking down his face, vanishing into his beard. North backed up, and stood behind the casket, and motioned for Sandy to go. Sandy stepped forward next to the head of the casket, and glanced down at Jack, who looked like he was sleeping, Sandy looked back up and a stream of images flashed over his head. A snowflake, a heart, dolphins, two silhouettes hugging, a clock, the words 'Too short' and the word 'Life.' And another picture of a snowflake and a heart. With that, Sandy lowered his head, and went to stand back next to North. Bunny stepped forward next, and rested his hand on the top of the casket, over Jacks face. Bunny sighed, and looked up, shocking the others with the tears streaking down his face.

"He… I may have gotten in fights with him but... I-I loved him as a brother… He lived too short of a life, and I wish I could tell him that I really cared. I made mistakes, I hurt him, and all I want to do now is apologize. I'm sorry, Jack." Bunny quickly redrew his hand and dropped his head, shuffling over to North, leaving Toothina standing alone next to the head of the casket; Baby Tooth perched on her shoulder. Toothina turned, and faced the guardians. She felt tears streaking down her face, and she smiled sadly.

"He was… When I first met him, I thought he would leave right after we defeated Pitch. But he stayed and I feel like… if we had more time… We could have had a real connection… I wish that I could have told him that I…" Toothina hiccupped, and then quickly walked over to stand next to Sandy, who rested his sandy hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, and nodded in thanks. North cleared his throat and stepped forward. All the guardians raised their heads to stare at the moon, closing their eyes.

"Manny, today, we give back to you the young spirit of Jackson Overland Frost. We hope you receive his soul and keep him safe up there with you. We send our best wishes with him on his journey, and we will remember his sacrifices for the rest of our being. He was worthy of the title of Guardian." North finished, and the guardians lowered their heads, stepping forward, each grasping a handle of their own of the casket, lifting it up.

Lifting it up…

Walking it forward…

Suspending it over the water…

Lowering it down…

They let go.

Toothina watched the casket hit the water with a small splash, tears running down her face as the waterproof casket sunk into the crystal blue water, sinking until it faded into the shadows that cloaked the sandy bottom of the Lakebed. Toothina and the other guardians were in a circle, all kneeling around the circular hole; staring at the last spot they had seen the Guardian of Fun.

They had only known him for a few months, but his death affected them.

They would never be the same.

Toothina heard the noises of the others getting up, and then felt the soft paw of Bunny come to rest on her shoulder.

"C'mon Sheila Let's head back to the Pole... " Bunny's voice was chocked with tears, and Toothina looked up at him, seeing his face was wet with tears. She was about to answer him, when she saw Bunny's eyes widen, and he looked at something over her shoulder, mouth agape. Toothina whipped around, and stared in shock, the other guardians coming to crowd around the hole. From the shadows far below was coming a blue light, shimmering and waving as if a…

As if a moonbeam hit water.

Toothina jerked her head up, and saw that a moonbeam was shining upon the hole, sinking into the depths of the Lake.

Crack.

A loud crack was heard, shocking the guardians, and they backed away from the hole, fearing the ice was cracking, But instead, the bright glow seemed to glow even more, forcing the guardians to shield their eyes as the lake was bathed in a bright white glow, everything fading into white. Toothina swayed, and then fell to the ice, eyes closing. The last thing she heard was a single voice.

"Who am I?!"

.

.

.

.

Jamie felt tears flood from his eyes, as he watched, hidden in his spot, perched behind a rock, watching as the guardians let Jack go, his casket sinking through the water with no resistant, only a small splash. Jamie covered his eyes with his arm, wiping away his tears, and ran blindly back into the trees, navigating his way back to his home.

He never saw the bright blue light shine through the trees behind him.

He kept running.

Kept running until he got home.

He ran to his room, ignoring the questions of him mother and Sister of where he had gone, and he curled up on his bed, crying.

That was the night Jamie Bennett cried himself to sleep.

 

 

The spirit opened his eyes, looking around. He was in the middle of a moonbeam, floating a good twelve feet above a hole in the iced over Lake that was below him. The spirit noticed 4 forms that were lying on the ice before he looked up at the moon. He couldn't remember his name, or where he was. Why was he here? Why was a fragile staff clutched in his hand? He clutched his eyes shut in frustration and let loose a yell.

"Who am I?!" The spirt felt something ruffle his hair, and looked up.

He saw a… face in the moon?  
It was staring at him, and he heard a voice.

"Jack Frost…" Was that his name? Jack Frost? It sounded…

Familiar.

Jack felt himself floating toward the ground, landing gently. Looking down he puzzled over why his feet weren't cold by the touch of the icy surface. He was still gripping his staff, and when he landed, he stumbled slightly. He slammed his staff to the ground, stabilizing himself, before her heard a sound. He turned, and saw a pile of snow had streamed from his staff, and landed on the ice. He pulled his staff back, and gripped it close to himself.

He could control Winter.

.

.

.

.

Toothina groaned, and opened her eyes, rubbing her head. She was on her side, staring at the ice. Baby Tooth was fluttering next to her, chirping frantically. Toothina rolled over, closing her eyes against the bright sun. She felt the light disappear, as a shadow fell over her. She opened her eyes, and gasped in shock.

"J-Jack?!" Toothina sat up, Jack leaned back, and sat on his feet. (If you get that, I don't know how to explain it... like when you're not sitting on your knees or behind, you're sitting like on your ankles? You get it? I don't know. 'Kay I'm done rambling)

"You know me, huh?" Jack tilted his head.

"You don't… remember m-"  
"JACK?!" North scrambled over, Sandy behind him. Toothina could see a woozy Bunny getting up on the other side of the hole. As they slowed to a stop next to Toothina and Jack, Jack jumped up, and backed up, holding his staff out in front of him, pointing it toward the guardians.

"Stay back!" Jack frantically gestured the staff at them.

"Jack..?" Bunny, who had made his way over to them, crept toward Jack.

"He lost his memory! Don't frighten him!" Toothina warned the guardians. She stood and crept over to Jack, calmly moving closer to him.

"Jack… We have your memories back at the Pole…" Toothina soothed.  
"…Memories?" Jack looked up.  
"Yes! We can help you get them back!" Toothina assured Jack.  
"Help me…? Do I know you…?" Jack was confused, muttering to himself.  
"Yes! We're good friends! I'm Toothina! If you come with us, we can give you your memories!" Toothina pleaded.  
"Really?" Jack looked up, an expression of hope on his face.

"Yes! Follow me, okay Jack?" Toothina stretched out her hand to him.

"O-Okay." Jack reached out and took her hand. Toothina pulled him and the lifted up...

Into the air?  
Jack felt a breeze blowing around him almost like the… wind was lifting him up? Jack took a big breath of air, and then let go of Toothina's hand. He fumbled in the air for a second, before gaining control, and flying alongside the fairy. He smiled happily, and flipped in the air, swirling, snowflakes twirling and fluttering in the wind behind him.

.

.

.

.

Toothina pulled Jack into the Palace, landing gently, and called to Baby Tooth.

"Baby Tooth, Get Jacks Teeth!" She commanded, watching as the little fairy flew away.

"Teeth…?" Jack was confused.  
"Yep! Little beautiful teeth, they contain all memories of the children!" Toothina clapped her hands together happily, fluttering her wings.

"How do I know you?"  
"I'm Toothina the Tooth Fairy, and you're Jack Frost! Along with North, who is known as Santa Claus, Sandy, the Sandman, and Bunny, who's obviously the Easter Bunny. Together, we were all chosen by Manny, or the Man in the Moon, to be Guardians. We help protect the children of the world. We guard them." Toothina explained, watching as Jack nodded.

"So I'm one of these… guardians?" Jack scratched his scalp tiredly.  
"Yes." Toothina nodded.  
"Why did I lose my memories? Why did this Man in Moon, Manny… Why did he take them?" Jack tilted his head, confusement and a slight trace of anger on his face. Toothina looked down, trying to plan out what she was going to say.

"I really… don't know but I think it's because- Oh! Here's Baby Tooth with your memories!" Toothina reached out her hand, seeing the little fairy fluttering behind Jacks shoulder, Jacks tooth case clutched in her arms, her arms dwarfed by the size of the huge case, which was almost too heavy for her to carry. Baby Tooth bobbed over to Toothina, and collapsed in her hand, letting go of the case, panting. Toothina patted her on the head, and then lifted up the case, presenting it toward Jack.

.

.

.

.

Jack scanned the case, taking in the picture of the little brown haired bow on the cover. Was that him? He reached forward, and picked it up carefully.

"What now?"  
"Touch the cover. Just let it happen."

Jack balanced the case in his right hand, and gently touched it with his left index finger. There was a flash of light, and Toothina vanished from his sight, and Jack closed his eyes. When he opened it, he saw a flash of images, flashing past his eyes, he saw a few jump out randomly. A kid with antlers on his head, a brown haired boy hanging upside down from a tree, a boy leaving a home with a young girl in hand, most likely a sister, with him, both carrying skates.

"Be careful!" A woman out of frame called.

"We will!" the boy called out, laughing.

The scene changed, showing a girl standing on the ice, fear etched on her face. She was standing on a patch of cracked ice, unable to move. The boy was without skates, and a staff was clutched in his hand. After a while, he managed to convince the girl that they would play a game, and after she got close enough, we hooked the staff around her waist, and threw her to a thicker chunk of ice. In doing that, he managed to rocket himself to were the girl had been standing. The girl looked up smiling, and the boy stood up from his crouch, a smile etched on his face when…

The ice cracked.

"Jack!" The girl cried, the boy sinking lower and lower into the frigid water… eyes closing...

He was dead.

A moonbeam fell on his body, lightening his hair and skin.

Wait... the boy was changing.

His skin was bright white, the color of snow. His hair changed to the color of snowflakes, and his eyes changed from brown, and shot open, bright blue. The boy was pulled up, and floated above the lake, hovering in the moonbeam.

"Who am I?!" The boy yelled.

"Jack Frost." A voice echoed from the moon.

It was Jack Frost. It was him.

He was Jack Frost.

He was Jackson Overland Frost.

He was a guardian.

 

 

Toothina watched as Jack stood, frozen, his tooth case clutched in his hand, staff dropped at his feet. Toothina gazed at his face, watching as it went through many fazes of emotions. First his face was looking confused, and then shock, sadness, and finally, understanding. Toothina took a step back as Jack jolted, and straightened up, a look of puzzlement on his face. He then proceeded to lean down and pick up his staff, turning it over in his hand, examining it.

"Jack? You okay..?" Toothina inched forward.

"I… remember everything..." Jack breathed; looking down, hand loosely gripping his staff.

"Everything?" Toothina pressed.

"Everything… Why did Manny take my memories, Toothina?" Jack looked up, sadness in his eyes. Toothina froze, and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jack… I really don't know why Manny would do such a thing..." Toothina stepped forward, and grabbed his hand. "Come on Jack; let's go back to the Pole. The others will be happy to hear you got your memories back." Toothina gently pulled Jack along, and lifted into the air with him. As the flew along, Toothina felt a breeze swirl past her, and Jack drifted away, tilting and spinning in the wind, a smile slowly making its way onto his face. Toothina watched as he turned and rotated in the wind, happiness evident on his face. Toothina reverently prayed that Jokul never showed again.

She liked Jack so much better when he was happy.

.

.

.

.

Jack watched as the wind gently blew open a window, and he let Toothina land first, then he landed behind her, gently coming to a stop in the carpeted room. It was the room North had given Jack when he had become a guardian. Jack looked at Toothina, and then gestured toward the door with his staff.

"To the globe room?" Jack questioned.  
"To the globe room." Toothina agreed, leading the way out the door and down the hallway. After floating through a few hallways, freezing a few elves and yetis, and making it snow in the hallways, Jack entered the room after Toothina.

Jack was about to float onto the top of the globe to sit down, but he only made it a few feet into the room before he was hit by a big bulldozer- err… scratch that, it was just a lot of fur and muscles... Bunny was… hugging… Jack?

Wait.

What was that?

"What." Jack stated.

"Oh. Sorry Jack! I missed you!" Bunny backed off quickly, looking embarrassed.

"Missed me?" Jack was skeptical.

"Yeah, if you left, I would have nobody to tease!"  
"Har har har." Jack rolled his eyes. Bunny reached forward and punched Jack lightly in the shoulder, before stepping back, letting the other Guardians crowd around Jack, who had given up on reaching the globe.

"Jack! You're okay?!" North.  
"You remember us?" Bunny.  
"What happened?" North. Again.  
"Hey Tooth, what happened?" Bunny. Again too. Jack sighed, and turned to Sandy, who had just a simple question mark above his head.

"At least Sandy is calm." Jack motioned for silence, and cleared his throat. "Okay. First things first. We don't know if Jokul is gone, I think he probably is, yada yada. And yes I used my Tooth Box to get my memories back. Okay. We good?"

"I… guess?" North shrugged.

"'Kay imma go take a nap. Later." Jack floated lazily out the door, leaving the Guardians to converse by their lonesome. He floated into his room, and the wind carried him over to the bed, gently landing him on it, pulling the covers over his tired body. It swirled around him caringly, before pushing the window open, and zooming out, leaving a swirl of snowflakes fluttering behind it. Jack nestled into the blankets, laying his head down on the pillow, and closing his eyes. He then jolted back up.

Jamie.

He didn't know Jack was alive.

Crap.

Jack jumped out the window, and felt wind embraced him, and they raced off towards Burgess, towards Jamie.

After dashing across the world, the wind gently set him down on Jamie's roof. Jack shimmied down the side of the house, and crouched on Jamie's window. He opened it slowly, and saw Jamie, curled up on the bed, loud sobs wracking his small frame.

He was crying for Jack.

For Jack.

For Jack?

Jack stepped into the room, silently.

Creeping across the room…

Gliding silently over toys, toys left, abandoned on the floor.

Reaching the bed, facing the back of Jamie.

Reaching…

Jacks hand brushed Jamie's shoulder gently. Jamie jolted up, and swirled around. He froze, and then his eyes opened wide.

"J-Jack?!" He cried.

"Ai." Jack smiled.

"You're alive? How?!" Jamie breathed, not taking his eyes off Jack for a second.

"Manny brought me back. Now what are you waiting for? Come here for a hug!" Jack opened his arms, and Jamie jumped into them, Jack laughed and sat on the bed, Jamie enveloped in his arms, after a few minutes, Jack thought Jamie was being strangely quiet. He peeked under his arms, and almost laughed.

Jamie was asleep.

Jack gently lifted his arms, and then scooped Jamie off his legs, and onto his bed. Jack lifted the covers, and scooted Jamie's legs underneath.

"Night Jamie." He whispered, and turned to the window. After clearing the minefield of toys, he clambered onto the window sill, leaning out the open window. As he prepared to jump into free space, he heard a noise. He turned around, and saw Sophie standing in the doorway, eyes filled with awe. Jack saluted her, and then dropped out the window, the wind carrying him away, back to his warm… or cold bed. After the wind deposited on his bed, Jack was tucked in yet again, and this time, the wind swirled around him, carrying him off to sleep with the gentle sounds of the wind whistling.

This time, he floated off into the land of dreams.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was seated on a sofa, and surrounding him were the guardians with Jamie, all laughing and sharing stories, smiling, and grinning.

They were friends.

They weren't enemies.

They were…

A family.

A happy family.

Fin~  
WHOA. IT'S A FINISHED STORY. A… SORTA GOOD ONE?!  
WHOA EVERY ONE IS SHOCKED.

RAVEN FINISHED SOMETHING.  
AHH IT'S A MIRICALE.

Bye. Hope I'll update soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> It's complete!!!
> 
> please comment or give kudos if you liked it! :D


End file.
